


Not a god (but still perfect)

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yet another thing written in... probably less than 20 minutes, and also not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire knew Enjolras wasn't a god. But he was still perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a god (but still perfect)

He always saw Enjolras as perfect. That was a fact, and a fact widely known. But everyone thought this meant he saw Enjolras as more than a mere man. That he viewed Enjolras as a god, as something inhuman, a marble statue to be put on a pedestal and worshiped. They were wrong (although his tendency to refer to Enjolras as Apollo likely didn't help the matter). He knew Enjolras was human. He knew Enjolras was flawed. How could he not, when Enjolras had hurt him so very many times, because he just didn't realise what his words or actions were doing to Grantaire. He knew Enjolras had weaknesses and issues, it was simply that to Grantaire, that didn't make him any less perfect. Enjolras was human, Enjolras was flawed, Enjolras was perfect.


End file.
